


Touched for the very first time

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato finds out Ren’s a virgin after a very embarrassing incident. He then initiates a plan to help Ren get over his ‘cherry boy’ status while testing out a theory of his, and the both of them learns what it means to have sex with someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for how bare and clinical this smutfic is. It’s been quite some time since I wrote anything that involves sex, so please bear with me.

—-

When it came to his fans, Jinguuji Ren had it covered. A sweet one-liner here, a wink there, and his little crowd of fangirls would squeal and coo over how wonderful and beautiful he is. With the number of girls following him around on campus, one would think he’s a playboy, a flirt who sleeps around and leaves behind a trail of broken hearts. Even the rumour of how Jinguuji Ren slept with every girl (and some boys) on campus never died down, despite the blond himself denying sleeping with anyone.

See, Ren is pretty reserved when it comes to intimacy, so much so that he keeps physical contact to a minimum, unless he is with the person he admires. So when one of his fans stole into his room one day wearing nothing but _his_ dress shirt, he turned red, panicked, ran out and stayed over at Tokiya’s until the girl was successfully extracted from his room. Of course, this piqued Masato’s curiosity when he heard about it, since he had never seen the blond this flustered before.

So, on one cool evening, a few weeks after that fiasco, Masato sat Ren down at his side of the room and stared at him squarely in the eye. Ren played with his hair and pretended not to know what they’re going to discuss about, but Masato recognised his nervous tics, which only spurred him on.

“So, Jinguuji. I heard you were scared off by a girl in our room.”

“I wasn’t scared, Hijirikawa. I was surprised. There is a difference.”

“She was naked.”

“She was wearing a shirt.”

“ _Your_ shirt.”

“I didn’t give her that shirt. She took it from my wardrobe.”

Masato chuckled, shaking his head. “So, you’re saying she’s at fault here.”

“Yes, now, may I leave? I have to help Icchi and Ochibi with their singing.”

“They’re capable musicians on their own, Jinguuji. Why are you in a hurry to leave?”

Ren’s eyebrow twitched, and Masato smirked a little.

“Jinguuji, are you uncomfortable with nudity?”

Another eyebrow twitch.

“Have you seen a real nude body aside from your own?”

_twitchtwitchtwitch_

“Have you ever had s-“

“Hijirikawa. Stop this nonsense now.”

The younger male smirked, leaning forward slightly. “I think I’ve come to a conclusion.”

Ren leaned back, frowning. “ _Masato_.”

“ _Ren niichan_ is a-“

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence, _Masato_ -“

”- _cherry boy_.”

Ren groaned, and Masato chuckled again, pleased with his discovery. One point to Hijirikawa.

“Really, Jinguuji?”

“Don’t tell me you’re not one.”

Masato shrugged. “It was a matchmaking thing Father put me up to. The girl was nice, and we did try, but it didn’t work out in the end. She had a beautiful body though.”

Ren sighed, slouching over the small table. “And what are you going to do now, since you know my secret?”

“It is tempting to expose it to the whole school-“

Ren’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare-“

“-but since I respect you, I wouldn’t.”

Another sigh, this time of relief. The blog slumped lower on the table, hiding his face from Masato. “Thank you.”

Masato made a non-committal noise, getting up to change into his yukata. It was then an idea struck him, and, hiding his smirk, he nudged Ren gently on the shoulder after he changed.

“I have a plan to prevent this embarrassment from happening again,” he whispered, a little too close to Ren’s ear and making the older boy shiver slightly. “But you have to promise that everything that happens afterwards stays within this room.”

That made Ren curious yet skeptical, and he glanced up at his roommate with a critical eye. “And what is this plan, Hijirikawa?”

“Sleep with me.”

“What?”

Masato kept his features calm, moving over to sit on Ren’s bed. “Unless you want me to call a girl in and teach you from the side, this is the only other way.”

Ren frowned as well, moving to stand over the blue-haired teen. Masato expects them to _do it_ together? But he doesn’t like men, and he’s sure Masato prefers women to men as well.

“This is stupid.”

“I know. But it will stop you from running to Ichinose the next time a girl comes in to our room and demands your attention.”

Ren snorted, though a blush spread across his cheeks at the reminder. “Fine. But this is only a one-time thing, and no one needs to know.”

“Understood.”

Now that the terms are settled, Ren hesitated before he undresses, just as Masato loosened his yukata. Being naked around Masato wasn’t a big deal to Ren since they lived together, but the thought of touching his roommate’s body in the not-so-innocent way was giving him doubts. What would happen after tonight? Would their rivalry change for the better or would it worsen? Granted, they’re from rival families, but Ren did care for Masato since they grew up together. He didn’t want things to change because of him.

Ren was startled out of his thoughts when Masato wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Hijirikawa?”

“Are you thinking of backing out, Jinguuji?” Masato pulled him closer, their bodies pressed together, and Ren could feel the heat from the younger teen through his yukata. “Remember, it’s either this, or the embarrassment of that time all over again. If you want, think of it as a challenge.”

A challenge? That Ren could do. Nodding, he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss his roommate, pretending the other was a woman to ease his thoughts. Masato did look feminine enough, with his hime-cut hair and elegant features, but he’s still a male, flat-chested and strong-bodied, something Ren was used to seeing but not touching.

They kissed close-mouthed for the first few minutes, until Masato parted his lips and sighed, pressing close enough for Ren to catch the faint whiff of green tea. He could feel the younger teen’s tongue gently flicking at his lips, and he parted them, his own tongue snaking out to mimic Masato’s. It was a peculiar sensation, but it felt surprisingly good, and Ren moaned softly as he continued on until they broke apart for air.

“That went well,” Masato mumbled, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked away from his roommate. “Still keen to continue, or are you surrendering?”

“I never back down from a challenge, Hijirikawa, even with you as my teacher.” Ren ignored the firm warmth against his thigh where Masato was pressed up against him, instead focusing on the blush staining Masato’s cheeks. “Now, what else should I do?”

The blue-haired teen closed his eyes, leaning against Ren again. “Lead your partner to bed. Make them feel comfortable in your embrace, through kisses and touches. Don’t scare them away by being too forward; some don’t appreciate it. Watch their reactions and act accordingly.”

Ren nodded, pressing his lips against Masato’s neck when the other tilted his head back with a soft purr. Funny how he had never seen this side of Masato before, all sensuality and softness, when he’s used to the rigid, no-nonsense side of his childhood playmate. Ren licked at the pale skin of his neck, tongue flicking against the bobbing adam’s apple when Masato swallowed; whether it out of nervousness or just a habit, Ren wouldn’t know.

They fell back onto the bed during another kiss, Masato pulling Ren along with him without breaking contact. Pale hands roamed over Ren’s back, and slender pianist fingers splayed across the tanned skin. Masato mewled when Ren nipped at his collarbone, arching up slightly to the blond’s surprise.

“You sound… needy, Hijirikawa. Haven’t had sex in a long while?”

It was an innocent question, but Ren didn’t mean for it to sound condescending, and he frowned when Masato snapped at him with a _Shut up, Ren_ before tugging him up for another kiss. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed, neither side wanting to surrender to the other; Ren pressed down just as Masato arched up, and the two gasped at the same time when their hips met, the heat between them starting to become unbearable.

“What next…?” Ren mumbled, hiding his face against Masato’s neck, embarrassed at being aroused by a kiss, and with his rival to boot. But it was for the good of his reputation, and with that thought in mind, the blond forced himself to calm down, waiting for further instructions.

“Trousers off.” Masato pushed him away, eyes hidden under his bangs. “Sit back, and don’t say or do anything until I tell you to. And… no touching.”

Ren bit back a snarky remarking about how unfair it was to have Masato touching him but he wasn’t allowed to do anything. Instead, he kept quiet as he removed his trousers and briefs, moving to lean against the headrest. He watched Masato fidget with his yukata, pulling it up where it was sliding off his shoulder. Cute.

“Well?”

Masato had his eyes half-closed when he moved closer; Ren expected another heavy makeout session, so he closed his own eyes and waited. To his surprise, he felt Masato’s mouth somewhere else, and his eyes went wide open, staring down at his roommate.

“Hijirikawa?”

Masato frowned up at Ren, lips pursed against the head of his cock. “I told you not to do or say anything…” he muttered, his blush deepening as his fingers pulled back the foreskin to expose the dark head. Breathing lightly over Ren’s length, he gave it a tentative lick across the slit, as if testing the taste, before dragging his tongue from the base right up to the tip, forcing a groan from Ren.

“Hijirikawa-“

“ _Masato_.” The younger teen glanced up again, peppering kisses all over the firm length. “Here and now, it’s just Masato and Ren. It’s our secret.”

Ren nodded and moaned, fingers clutching the bedsheets as Masato worked his tongue and fingers on his erection. He had to give credit to his rival for being good in this, though the question as to where he learned such techniques kept surfacing. He should ask later, when Masato’s not busy giving him head.

He spread his legs wider when Masato nudged at his thighs, another moan escaping his lips when the blue-haired male sucked at the head. His fingers twitched again, and, after a moment’s hesitation, he threaded them in Masato’s hair, pushing back his bangs to reveal a flushed face.

“You should have been born a girl…”

Masato stopped mid-suck, closed eyes opening wide. Ren feared he might have gone overboard with that comment, until Masato pulled away to bite his thigh in retaliation, making him yelp.

“Ow, hey!”

“That’s for calling me a girl.” Masato licked his lips, rubbing apologetically at the red mark afterwards. “I did tell you to shut up, didn’t I?”

“Che. Fine.” Ren crossed his arms, his length resting against his stomach after Masato released him. “So, what now?”

The younger teen coughed, moving off the bed to retrieve something from his side of the room. The blond watched him, absently rubbing his palm against his cock.

“Even if we’re both clean, I would rather take precaution,” Masato stated when he returned, tossing a flat square box over before settling between Ren’s legs again. He had a blue bottle in one hand, and the blond was sure he’d seen that brand name before. It was the same brand on the box after he glanced at it, which confirmed his suspicions.

“Do you even understand the mechanics of male-male sex, Hiji- Masato?” Ren asked, eyebrow quirked as Masato finally took off the yukata. His erect cock was cut, which was a surprise considering his strict, traditional family background.

“It was an act of defiance,” Masato explained after he caught Ren staring at his length, smiling proudly to himself and ignoring the blond’s earlier question. “I had it done when I was fourteen. Paid for it myself. It’s easier to clean my penis afterwards too.”

“Uh-huh.”

An awkward pause, then Masato coughed again, uncapped the bottle and squeezed a large dollop of lube onto his palm. He avoided Ren’s gaze, instead grasping the older teen’s shoulder with his free hand as support while he got on his knees to prepare himself.

“Don’t look.”

Ren made a small noise in the back of his throat, eyes half-closed as he palmed himself, listening to the soft moans and whimpers from his partner. Yep, he should ask Masato about his knowledge later.

“Ren, condom on.”

The blond jerked slightly at the sudden command breathed into his ear, frowning as he reached for a packet. Tearing it open, he rolled the rubber over his cock and leaned back, one hand resting on Masato’s hip when the younger teen straddled his. His eyes darted down, curious to know what’s going to happen, until Masato moved in for a rough kiss right before he felt the head of his erection being squeezed by something hot and tight.

“Fuck-“

“Shit-“

Both boys swore at the same time as Masato forced himself down on Ren, the older teen’s cock inching its way in. Even after preparation with the lube and the condom, Masato still felt the burn of the stretch, tears pricking at the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

“Fuckfuckfuck-“

Ren hissed at the tightness; Masato whimpered at the stretch. Neither boys were willing to give up though, their pride pushing them to continue on instead of backing away.

“Masato…”

“Ren, don’t- ngh, move…”

The blond stayed still, hands on Masato’s hips to keep him steady. Even after what he read up on anal sex and the small tests he did on himself, nothing had prepared him for the real thing. He had underestimated the girth of Ren’s cock, and the preparation before wasn’t enough, and now he’s probably bleeding a little from all that stretching and god he’s such an idiot-

Masato blinked in surprise when Ren started rubbing circles at the small of his back and kissed the corners of his eyes. Sighing softly, he leaned against the older teen, waiting for the pain to subside.

“Don’t tell me it’s your first time doing this, Masato.”

“… I thought I had it. You’re just too big, Ren.”

“I should take that as a compliment- fuck!”

Masato smirked when he tightened around Ren just as the other finished his statement, grunting as the pain was replaced with a dull ache. Bracing himself on Ren’s shoulders, he slowly moved, gasping when Ren’s cock seemed to twitch inside him. Ren moaned underneath him, his hands permanently on Masato’s hips.

“Shit- Ren, touch me.”

“What?”

“Just touch me!”

There was a moment of hesitation before Ren curled his fingers around Masato’s cock, very much unused to the feeling of someone else’s erection in his hand. Without the foreskin, it was a little harder to stroke the length without causing discomfort; Ren was about to stop when Masato pushed the bottle of lube in his hand, his brows furrowed.

“Use it.”

Ren complied, squirting a generous amount on his palm before he resumed stroking his partner. It was definitely much easier with the lube, and Masato’s breathless moan confirmed it for him. Leaning forward, he wrapped his free arm around the younger teen’s waist, licking and kissing his neck and shoulders while the other rode his cock slowly, only picking up speed when he felt the ache replaced with pleasure.

It went on at a casual pace until Masato gasped, body tensing up. A jolt of pleasure ran up his spine when Ren’s erection thrust up into him at a certain angle, and the blue-haired male shifted to try and find it again, moaning loud enough for Ren to silence him with another kiss, the two of them moaning against each other’s lips. _That must be the prostate,_ he thought to himself, jerking and grinding against Ren’s hand.

It was all over before they even realised it; Ren groaned, hips bucking up as he rode his orgasm, and Masato whimpered, his come splattering across their stomachs and Ren’s hand before he collapsed on top of his partner, spent and satisfied. The two of them stayed that way for some time, until Ren nudged at the younger teen, wiping his hand on the bedsheet.

“… Nnh, Masato, roll over. You’re heavy.”

Grumbling, Masato did as he was told, covering his eyes with one arm as muscles he rarely used protested in pain. “… I’m sore.”

“Take some painkillers later.”

“Pass me my yukata. Please.”

Ren tossed the yukata over, pushing himself off the bed to wash up and pull on some fresh clothes. The condom was tied and tossed into the bin, and after a quick shower, he returned with a damp towel, a glass of water and some painkillers.

“Here. Think you can move to your bed so I can change my sheets?”

“I just had your monster penis up my ass, Jinguuji. I’m sore all over and it’s your fault.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who wanted to have sex, Hijirikawa.”

“You’re the one who’s the virgin.”

“You’re technically a virgin too.”

Masato snorted, taking the pills with a huff. “I was curious about anal sex.”

“And so you used me.”

“Would you rather I go to Ittoki or Shinomiya for help?”

“…”

Masato smirked, then grumbled as he pushed himself up to wobble back to his side of the room. “Next time, I’m going to top.”

“Who says there’s going to be a next time?” Ren snorted, quickly changing the covers and dumping the dirty ones into the hamper. “I did say that this was a one-time thing.”

Hearing no reply from the other side of the room, the blond sighed and turned around only to see the other teen snoring lightly on his still unfolded futon, butt-naked, yukata in his hands. Sighing again, Ren went over to tuck him in properly, after a bit of grumbling and complaining about how heavy Masato was. Too tired to move back to his bed, Ren flopped down beside his roommate, pulling the blanket over himself as well.

“Sleep tight, _Masanyan_.”

—-

The next morning, Masato woke up to Ren curled up beside him on his futon. Thankful that the older teen was not a morning person, he stole a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom for a shower, hands absently rubbing where Ren had gripped him too tightly around the hips. Perhaps next time he’ll allow Ren to take the lead, but only if the blond was willing.


End file.
